


Five Plus One - Three

by skargasm



Series: Five Plus 1 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles and Peter have dinner and learn a little more about each other...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Five Plus 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771330
Comments: 22
Kudos: 474





	1. Dinner and Scenery

“You want me to _what_?”

“Oh my God, anyone would think I’d just asked you to lie still while I skin you alive! Get in the Jeep – your fancy Ford Shelby Cobra won’t cope with the terrain where we’re going – beautiful though it is. Now jump in – I promise to bring you home safely.” Stiles sighed impatience. “The food is getting cold.”

“You have our meal – in there?” Peter gestured to the Jeep as though it was a foreign entity with a danger keep out sign on it.

“No – I was going to make you catch us a rabbit and then I was going to cook it in my little werewolf oven! Come on, Peter – I’m starving!”

With one last look down at his very expensive looking suit-pants, Pete walked around the car and climbed into the Jeep. He took a very deliberate sniff and looked around, taking in the variety of food wrappers, parking tickets and clothing taking over the back seat. Stiles could see the moment he caught a whiff of the food, the unwilling interest clear on his face.

“I’m sorry, Roscoe, he doesn’t know you well enough yet to realise that you would never let me down! Buckle up – wouldn’t want you to get hurt on some of the bumpy terrains.” Stiles patted the steering wheel before turning the engine on, smiling as his baby responded instantly. For a change.

“Stiles – when I asked you to dinner, I _had_ planned to take you to one of the local restaurants.” Steering expertly out of the courtyard that was in front of the impressive looking Hale residence, Stiles turned and smiled at Peter.

“Why would I trust you to pick what we’re going to eat? I’m the one who’s lived here his _entire_ life, therefore I know the best eateries. Don’t look so scared – I promise not to poison us.”

“Hmm. We’ll see.” They drove in companionable silence and Stiles knew that Peter had finally relaxed when he wound down his window and let the night air drift into the car. The roads this far out of town were peaceful and quiet, and they made good time. Turning off of the main highway, Stiles steered them to his favourite spot, expertly manoeuvring the Jeep over the trail. Barely fifteen minutes later, they were sat on the bonnet of the Jeep, tucking in to the huge burgers and curly fries he had bought from his favourite diner. It was an incongruous sight: the richest man in the county, sat atop a battered blue Jeep in a charcoal grey suit jacket and pants, devouring a sloppy burger with all of the trimmings. Stiles gave an inward smile as he saw the dollop of sauce that had dared to besmirch the pale grey shirt, pleased that Peter hadn’t even noticed as he ate.

“So, does rabbit taste stringy?”

“What?”

“When you eat it in wolf form – does it taste stringy?”

“Stiles – “

“Don’t try to pretend you haven’t been snacking off the local wild-life – I have an in with the Sheriff’s department.”

“Of course it doesn’t taste stringy – when I’m a wolf, it just tastes like – well, meat.”

“Humph!” Shoving a handful of curly fries into his mouth, Stiles stared over at Peter. “Do you miss New York that much?”

Peter stopped chewing, seeming to give his question some serious thought.

“No – it’s not so much New York itself that I miss. It’s – more of what it represents.”

“Home.”

“Not even that, to be honest. It’s where most of my family is – where my – the Pack is based. Therefore it’s where I should be.”

“But not any more.” Peter shook his head, looking down at his burger. “Doesn’t it say something that you couldn’t find a way to remain under Talia’s leadership?”

Peter looked at him sharply.

“What are you inferring?”

“You don’t strike me as much of a follower. “

“There’s nothing wrong with following the right person.”

“Oh, I agree. But Talia doesn’t strike me as the right person for you to follow.”

“Stiles – you barely know me, and you certainly don’t know Talia. What makes you think you know so much about the whole situation?”

“Derek talks about you, you know. He used to tell me the stuff you got up to – don’t worry, all of the illegal stuff is covered under the friend code. He told me that the Left Hand has a very clear view of things – much clearer than the Alpha a lot of the time. The Pack is everything – whatever it takes to protect the pack.”

“That’s – not far from the truth.”

“And all the years you were the Left Hand of the Hale Pack, you never once had the opportunity to kill an alpha and take their power? Somehow I doubt that. Which means that deep down, whether you want to admit it or not, you _chose_ to take Deucalion’s power.” Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Stiles played with a curly fry. “Maybe you were beginning to think that Talia was no longer the right person for you to follow.”

“Just – where did you find all of this out?”

“I have my sources. And a friend who’s an amazing hacker who _officially_ works for Homeland Security – he’s teaching me a few tricks.”

“And _why_ did you want to know all of this?”

“Beacon Hills is a draw to the supernatural – which you obviously know. If I wanted my friends to survive, I needed to know stuff. And the more I knew, the more I wanted to know. When I met Derek, got to know him, he made you sound intriguing. He thinks a lot of you.”

“My nephew is a puppy.” Peter brushed off Derek’s regard as if it was nothing but Stiles could see that he was touched. 

“No, he’s really not. Not unless you’re thinking about Cujo – when I met Derek, he was in the process of ripping a troll in two.” Stiles gave a dramatic shudder.

“So that story _was_ true!”

“Well, duh! Although I guess since I patched him up so well, there was little evidence. And no body tends to help with that too. I still don’t know where he stashed it although there’s a huge patch of flowers in the middle of the Preserve that seems to have been fertilised _copiously_!” 

“I’ve just figured out that I know much more about you than I realised. _You’re_ the cause of Derek’s little rebellions.”

Stiles laughed. 

“I don’t think so! I just – I annoyed the hell out of him a few times until he accepted that it was easier to take me along with him on his patrols of the area since I was following him anyway. And that he really doesn’t have a knack for planning apart from ripping things apart with his teeth.”

“Yes, he always was rather orally fixated.” Peter finished up his burger and crumpled up the wrapper, pushing aside the now cold fries. “The wendigo story?”

“Oh yeah, that one was fun! Nothing at all like the Supernatural episode, but kinda cool. That almost cost Derek his leather jacket.”

“The giant, human-eating, lamprey?”

“Ooh, that one was nasty! Quite put me off swimming for a while.”

“Were-coyote?”

“Nice girl – really pleased to be back with her Dad.”

“Jesus Christ, you are real!”

“Well since I’m sat opposite you and have just provided what was an amazing burger if I do say so myself, yes, obviously I’m real.”

“But – why?”

“I already told you – I needed my friends to survive so I needed to know things. The local hunters weren’t – efficient.”

“Ah, the Argents.”

“Yeah. Gerard and Kate were much more interested in amassing political power than protecting the good people of Beacon Hills. Chris wasn’t interested in the hunting side of things so -- "

“So you got rid of them.” Peter made it a statement rather than a question and Stiles nodded in response.

“You make me sound like a mafia hit-man!”

“Oh, you did it legally, true but – I quite admired how it was done. If I had known my nephew knew the person who was responsible for the neat package that was presented to the DA, I would have insisted on an introduction. But – why didn’t you petition Talia? As the Alpha responsible for the area, she could have helped you.”

“What makes you think I didn’t?”

“Stiles – “

“She dismissed me as a kid. Which – fair, as at the time I was. It was just when the supernaturals were coming out so I guess she was busy. Whatever. We lost a few class members and a friend was – affected – quite intensely. So I had to become our google-fu.”

“Which involved you figuring out who was safe to have in the territory and who needed a good killing.”

“Just like a Left Hand.” 

“Yes, it really is.” They sat and stared at each other for a few moments. For the first time, this – whatever it was – made Stiles nervous. He felt exposed in a way he hadn’t before, something making him incredibly aware of Peter as a predator. “Stiles – do you have a vendetta against my sister? Because if you do – “

“Oh hell, no! Is that what that was? The way you were all silent menace?” He saw Peter give a smile at his description, the atmosphere lightening. “No – I was pissed, I won’t lie. And I decided if she wasn’t interested in keeping the territory safe, then someone needed to step up and do it.”

“And that someone was you?”

“Fuck, no! Can you imagine me with all of that responsibility? I’d turn into an evil dictator within weeks! No – I decided to help Derek when I realised he was trying to clean things up. And when – my friend was bitten by an alpha but didn’t survive the bite. That was the last straw for me.”

“Jesus, I’m sorry! Do you know which Alpha – there were meant to be no turnings without permission whilst the ‘coming out’ was going on. Did they stick around – try to help your friend at all?”

“We were out camping – doing the things that irresponsible teenagers do. Heather went to use nature’s bathroom – next thing we know, there’s a scream and we almost got trampled by a wild animal. By the time I got to her, she’d already begun to reject the bite.”

“That’s – gruesome. I’m truly sorry.”

“Yeah, well, water under the bridge and all that.” Collecting the detritus of their meal, Stiles tried to regain his composure. 

“Somehow I doubt that. What did you do?”

“Do you really want to know? Won’t you have to tell Talia – I mean, it happened on her territory and might not be described as self-defence.”

“Now I really do need to hear this. I won’t tell Talia.”

“Pinky promise?” 

“Stiles – “

“No – I won’t tell you without a pinky promise.” Peter gave a heavy sigh before sliding over the bonnet so that his legs were dangling over the side of the car next to Stiles. 

“Fine.” Peter held out his hand and Stiles used it to pull him forward into a kiss. 

Soft. The goatee around Peter’s mouth was surprisingly soft as it brushed against Stiles’ face. His lips were soft too – soft and shockingly lush. He opened to Stiles’ questing tongue without issue, tilting his head to make the kiss more comfortable, letting Stiles control the kiss and take it wherever he wanted. And God, there were so many things he wanted. Somehow, Stiles found himself pressed against the side of his car, arms wrapped tightly around Peter’s waist as he devoured his mouth. 

“You taste of burgers.”

“Should I apologise?” 

“No – I like burgers.” Stiles leaned in for another kiss, hands going to Peter’s hair and tugging slightly to pull his head back so that Stiles could attack his throat. The groan that came from Peter wasn’t quite human and Stiles felt his body respond. 

“I don’t think this is a pinky promise.”

“Well how about we consider it a different kind of promise – a to be continued promise?” Stiles felt a prick at his side and realised that Peter’s hands had transformed into claws. “I didn’t think you were that kind of guy so I brought food and nothing else.”

“I like that you weren’t presumptuous but I’m also a little disappointed that you weren’t prepared.”

“Maybe I didn’t want you to think I was easy.”

“Nothing about you strikes me as easy, Stiles.” The claws eased their grip and Stiles stepped backwards slightly. 

“I need to know that you won’t tell Talia what happened. I – it could get a few people in trouble.” Peter stared into Stiles’ eyes, searching for something. “I’m not a vigilante, I swear. But – “

“Okay – I pinky-swear that I won’t tell Talia. Do you need some space to tell this? It seems to be – bothering you.”

“No – I guess I’m a little concerned about your responses to be truthful.”Stiles took a couple of deep breaths before stepping into the cradle of Peter’s thighs once again, sighing as Peter’s arms surrounded him almost automatically. He could get used to this. “The Alpha wasn’t done – he obviously wanted a new pack and was prepared to munch his way through the entire senior class if need be. It might have been different if he was asking permission – I know now that normally people are _asked_ if they want the bite. But he wasn’t – he was a rampaging idiot who just wanted power.”

* * *


	2. I'll tell you what I want...

“His name was Ennis and he was an asshole. He used to have a pack but he killed them all. Can you believe that? He wanted to be part of the Alpha Pack – because it had more status – and to do that, he killed his own people. Then he got the absolutely fan-fucking-tastic idea that if he made _another_ pack, he could kill them and get even more power! And we just happened to be in the town where he decided that was going to happen.

It was a shit-show. I mean, what did I know about planning and preparing for a god-damned war? Heather was dead; Lydia was in the hospital. That left me, Scott, Liam and Mason. I don’t know what I thought we were going to achieve but we went after him. He was hiding out in the Preserve – waiting for the next set of campers. 

He bit Scott and Liam – I don’t think it was to turn them but who the hell knows, right? He was chasing Mason – I’d fallen – “

“You don’t have to tell me this.”

“Yeah, I do. Because it sort of explains why I feel the way I do about your sister.”

“Okay. If you insist.”

“I’d fallen but hadn’t dropped my rucksack. And for once, chemistry came in handy. I’d made some Molotov cocktails – always a fan of the classics. Threw one but the bastard turned and caught it – those amazing reflexes. But Mason had one of the lighters – we’d come a little prepared. Threw it at him and he went up in flames. I’ve never seen anything so ugly or terrifying in all of my life.” Staring into nothing, Stiles could almost smell the revolting stench as Ennis went up in flames. “But I couldn’t leave it there – I had to be sure. I didn’t know just what he could survive.”

He looked Peter in the eye – he deserved to know what kind of person Stiles was before they got more involved with each other. 

“He was writhing on the ground, screaming in agony. And I – I had a knife. And I – “

“I get it.” Peter’s arms around him didn’t falter, grounding him in the reality of the now rather than the horror of the past. 

“We burned the body, scattered the ashes – decided we weren’t going to take any chances. Fortunately, the bite took for both Liam and Scott. I say, fortunately, but Liam was an angry little shit _before_ he was bitten – now he turns into an extremely angry werewolf.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“I ended up telling my Dad. I was having constant nightmares – that Ennis was back to get me; that his Alpha Pack buddies were after us – all kinds of shit. It was a relief to let it all out, especially because I’d been running werewolf school for Liam and Scott based off books I found and the internet. We managed – Liam isn’t quite so bad and Scott has to be one of the most chill werewolves ever because he doesn’t seem to have any rage issues at all.”

“What happened to your friend – Lydia?”

“She’s a banshee – the bite didn’t take but it activated that side of her lineage. So, we would have become involved with the supernatural shit one way or another.”

“This Ennis – “

“There’s the big brain I know you’ve got in that beautiful head of yours.”

“He was part of Deucalion’s Alpha Pack I take it.”

“Yep – he wanted more power so that he could take on Deucalion. This is all stuff I’ve found out since. We were meant to be a battery-charge for him before he went up against him.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah, so we have you to thank for the fact that the rest of Ennis’s little gang didn’t come after us.”

“And you blame Talia.”

“For some of it. Actually, for a lot of it. I read the reports – I know how long Deucalion, Kali and Julia were out wreaking damage before Talia let you handle them. And that’s why you can’t be in the same territory as her – because you didn’t kill just one Alpha – you killed two.”

“Do you have any idea how much time and effort has gone into **not** letting that become common knowledge?”

“Yeah – I told you. Hacking skills. I know that Talia can’t have you around because she’s afraid her pack will choose you. After all, you’re more powerful; she can’t have you in New York because, given the choice between an Alpha who’s great at politics and an Alpha who’s proved himself as a Left Hand _before_ becoming an alpha, she **knows** who most wolves would choose. She didn’t turf you out of New York because you couldn’t control yourself – she kicked you out because she’s afraid.”

Peter looked devastated at the bald way Stiles stated things, but he kept going.

“And you let her do it because you think it’s the best thing for your Pack, for the werewolves in New York. You **let** her kick you out of your home, isolate you from your family and pack because as the Left Hand, you thought that was the best thing to do. And she gets the best of both worlds because she can call on you anytime and push that family loyalty button and you’ll be there for them because underneath that asshole exterior they mean that much to you.”

“That’s an awful lot of guesswork.” Peter had recovered some of his equilibrium but Stiles noticed that not once had the other man loosened his grip. Peter was holding on to him just as tightly as Stiles was holding on to Peter.

“Meh – my Dad’s a Sheriff – I used his brains for some of it. Hypotheticals mainly – don’t worry, despite what you’ve seen of my personality I can be discreet.”

“Should I be thanking you?”

“Well, I didn’t strip you down in your office and ride you like my favourite horsie, so yeah, probably!”

“Stiles!”

“Sorry – sometimes the filter between my brain and my mouth stops working!”

“What is it you want from me?”

“What makes you think I want something?”

“Everyone wants something, Stiles. They’re just not normally particularly upfront about it.”

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Peter. When I met Derek and he told me about his uncle, I had thoughts about asking you to help keep my friends safe. We’ve never had an alpha – I guess, when I killed Ennis it messed up the line or something because the power didn’t go to either Scott or Liam. But when I met you – I figured you probably weren’t a great fit.”

“Well thanks!” 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! I mean – when I met you, I figured out that you didn’t need a pack of misfits hanging off of you. We do alright, you know? I made enough money from my work that we don’t have to worry about financing stuff. No real power struggles and because we’re friends first and pack second, there’s no rigid structure for the future – if someone falls for a supernatural from another pack, they don’t have to ask permission and all that shit to be with them. We don’t need an alpha.”

“So, I ask again – what do you want from me?”

“Okay, so that wasn’t my _first_ thought when I met you.” Peter nodded, looking cynical. “Would it surprise you to know that from the moment I laid eyes on you, all I wanted was you? Just you.” 

Peter scoffed, trying to turn his face away but Stiles grabbed his chin and looked him straight in the eye. 

“Seriously. Listen to my heart if you don’t believe me – Derek can always tell when I’m lying and he told me learned a whole heap of tricks from you.” Peter shifted his hand so that it was resting over Stiles’ heart, his palm hot through the softness of Stiles’ t-shirt. “I saw you behind that desk, glaring at me and Erica and – man, my brains jumped into my pants and I turned into a toddler seeing my new favourite toy. I just wanted to make you mine. I didn’t want anyone else to have a call on your time or your loyalty; I didn’t want anyone to do anything that could hurt or break my new toy – I just wanted you.”

“Well, damn.” Peter’s eyes flared ruby-red for a moment before he got them under control.

“Yeah. I saw you and I decided you deserved someone to woo the fuck out of you. You deserve to be looked after, cared for, annoyed, made to laugh and be dragged out of your comfort zone and I want to do all of that. Because, Mr Hale, I decided I want to keep you and when Stilinski Men make that choice, it’s for good.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Why does it feel like this thing has grown legs? It was meant to be a little something and now wants to get all plotty...
> 
> * * *


End file.
